Safe and efficient operation of a motor vehicle requires both proper maintenance and equipment, including tools useful in emergency situations. For example, disabled vehicles on a roadway present a serious safety hazard. For this reason, proper emergency lighting for alerting approaching traffic (e.g. road flares), as well as flashlights, are useful safety tools that an automobile owner may wish to have at his or her disposal. Other tools, such a safety hammer for breaking automotive glass, as well as a cutting blade for removing a malfunctioning or otherwise irremovable seatbelt, have become increasingly popular to carry onboard a vehicle. These tools may provide a means for driver and passenger egress from a vehicle that has been, for example, damaged or submerged underwater. Likewise, periodically checking a vehicle's tire pressures to ensure proper inflation can lead to decreased fuel consumption, in addition to providing a measure of safety. Thus, a tire pressure gauge is also a popular tool for a driver to have.
Previous attempts to bring these and other tools to a driver have consisted of automobile safety kits comprising one or more of these items stored in a common container. However, these kits are usually bulky, requiring storage in, for example, the trunk of a car, wherein access thereto may be limited in emergency situations.
Alternative systems for providing immediate access to a variety of useful automotive safety tools are desired.